Metaplasmos por Aumento
by Calls
Summary: O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Escorpião havia voltado dos mortos depois que algum deus tolo, em sua opinião, o trouxe de volta. Mas ele precisa de paz, que nem a morte foi capaz de lhe prover.
1. Prótese

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertencem a Masami Kurumada, porém essa fic foi totalmente advinda de minha mente.

Adorei fazer essa fic, praticamente foi planejada e escrita em duas horas, olha que incrível!  
Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Prótese**

Ele acordou assustado com suor pingando pela testa, estava desconfortável sentado numa cadeira de frente à janela de seu quarto, o céu noturno estava lindo, totalmente estrelado e pela posições destas ele notou que ainda era noite baixa.

De imediato Milo ficou um pouco desnorteado, sem saber onde estava, mas logo foi se orientado, como todas as outras vezes. Estava cansado, não dormira muito desde quando voltara. Sim, porque ele veio junto com os outros quando algum deus lhes concederam essa nova oportunidade, um grande tolice, na verdade já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes acordara assim, suado, assustado, perdido, os pesadelos lhe assombravam sempre que fechava os olhos e isso estava acabando com ele.

– Maldição!- disse ele quase num sussurro- Respire, puxe o ar lentamente.- dizia ele passando as mãos pela longa cabeleira. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha tomar um copo de água, precisava se acalmar e então ele decidiu que nem todas as águas no mundo o acalmariam e sim algo mais forte, preparou uma dose generosa de whisky e a sorveu em um só gole.- Estou enlouquecendo!

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião não era mais o mesmo, nem jamais seria.

– Milo!

Todo seu corpo retesou, virou-se para onde vinha a desesperada vós. Por um momento pensou que sua mente estava pregando uma peça.

Ele a havia mandado embora, ele havia terminado com tudo... Ela não quis vê-lo!

Mas ela estava lá, parada, olhando para ele com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face e como um estalo, ela correu para ele e o abraçou.

**...**

* * *

NA- Então o que acharam do 1º cap? Curtinho, mas legal eu espero ^^


	2. Epêntese

Olá!  
Mas um cap fresco.  
Totalmente voltado para Shina e um leve, leve Marin/Aiolia  
Boa leitura!

* * *

**Epêntese**

– Os Cavaleiros voltaram! Os Cavaleiros voltaram!

Shina ouvia os gritos de alguns Cavaleiros sem se importar muito. Já havia escutado essas mesmas palavras antes e como um tola, tinha pulado, comemorado, chorado e corrido para encontrá-los, encontrá-lo, mas não eram todos, não havia dourados no pequeno grupo, não havia o seu dourado e então ela chorou por ele, pela perda, por ela, pelo futuro que não viria.

Dessa vez ela não se incomodou pela gritaria, fechou-se dentre de si mais um pouco, enrolando-se como a própria cobra para se proteger e partiu para sua pequena casa, embaçada por suas lágrimas.

Adentrou a casa em pequenos passos, foi direto para o quarto com os olhos vidrados, tristes, solitários, jogou-se na cama de qualquer maneira e chorou copiosamente. Todas as suas dores derramando-se em grossas lágrimas, todo o seu sofrimento escorrendo pelos olhos. Ela estava fraca, cansada, incompleta, não era a metade do que fora um dia e provavelmente jamais seria. Não sem ele.

Shina adormeceu entre o choro, repassando em sua mente seu último encontro com ele, a casa de escorpião nunca lhe parecera tão fria, apenas dois archotes acesos e Milo em pé a observando, então ele disse que era o fim, ele disse que não a queria mais e ela nada fez, olhou-o pela última vez e saiu e ele partiu para o Hades.

Acordou cedo como todas as outras vezes, levantou sem muita pressa ou coragem, parada a porta do banheiro olhou-se no espelho, não usava mais a máscara, viu seu rosto pálido rodeado pelo vasto cabelo, os olhos ainda vermelhos e um tanto inchados e nada mais, não tinha brilho, não tinha vida não tinha nada que a fizesse lembrar a Amazona durona e furiosa que todos conheciam, mas ela realmente não se importava. Entrou no chuveiro esperando que água lavasse sua tristeza para longe, porém sabia que era impossível, ela não queria de fato se livrar dela, pois parte de si recusava a continuar uma vida sem ele, enquanto que a outra parte se apegava aos momentos em que ele a beijava, abraçava, embalava e a amava e ela se recusava a procurar por isso em outro alguém, pois jamais seria ele.

Arrumou-se mecanicamente e foi para a cozinha, preparou uma pequena refeição e só, então deu por conta que fazia 3 dias que Marin não aparecia por ali. Geralmente, as duas comungavam de algumas refeições e tristezas, ambas presas pela perda de seus amores. Mas Marin tinha um consolo, uma pequena lembrança deixada pelo Leão, uma pequena esperança para as duas por que não? Com certeza traria luz para as Amazonas.

Assim passou o dia, limpara e arrumara a casa, que nem estava bagunçada, lera algum livro, dormira e observara a paisagem. A noite chegava tranquila e estrelada, ela se encontrava na cozinha novamente, mexia sem muita atenção um prato de sopa, quando ouviu a porta ranger, não se preocupou em ver quem era, ou era Marin ou Cassius, mas este último estava a serviço em um outro local e como esperado Marin apareceu.

– Tem sopa de abo...- Shina parou o que dizia, não porque viu a ruiva parada a sua frente, mas sim por se encontrar agarrado a ela, com o braço estrategicamente apoiado sobre o ventre dilatado, Aiolia de Leão.

Ela já levantou com os olhos lacrimosos, se ele estava ali isso poderia significar que Milo também estava.

– Como?- ela perguntou num fio de voz, contornando a mesa aproximando-se dos dois- Quando?

– Algum deus, provavelmente- disse o Cavaleiro dando de ombros- Hoje faz quatro dias que voltamos. Todos!- deu ênfase na última palavra

Marin se desvencilhou dos braços do amado e abraçou Shina. As duas choraram juntas novamente, como tantas vezes aconteceu, mas esse choro era diferente, era alívio, era toda tristeza indo embora, era a vida voltando. Aiolia não ousou interromper aquele momento, permaneceu olhando as mulheres, a sua dizia palavras de conforto a outra, que apesar de feliz ela parecia um pouco receosa e achou por bem se fazer presente novamente quando Marin o procurou com os olhos.

– Não deixei de notar que a senhorita não estava lá com os outros quando chegamos – os lábios de Shina tremeram e seus olhos se encheram de novas lágrimas e ela encolheu-se nos braços de Marin- Milo a procurou por lá e só depois que se certificou que não estava trancou-se em sua própria casa e não saiu.

Shina olhou para o Cavaleiro e depois para Marin, um pequeno sorriso surgiu.

– Vá! – indicou ela- Viva! Ninguém a impedirá!

Shina a abraçou mais uma vez e foi correndo para ele. Passou pelas casas numa velocidade que ela própria duvidava que ainda fosse capaz, mas mesmo assim viu os donos das casas lhe balançarem a cabeça.

Ela parou nas escadarias da casa dele, seu coração aos pulos, as pernas tremiam pelo esforço e pela antecipação do reencontro. Passou pelo amplo salão, na direção dos cômodos, que ela conhecia tão bem. Ouviu um barulho na cozinha e correu para lá.

–Milo!- ela gritou a meio caminho da cozinha, estacou na entrada e o viu. Seus olhos marejaram e ela correu para ele o abraçando, ele a apertou tão forte que poderia quebrá-la, mas ela não se importava, ele estava ali, ela estava completa, ela estava viva e ele a beijou com toda a sua paixão.

**...**

* * *

E entã bom?

Ah! Muito obrigada Misa por favoritar a fic ^^


	3. Paragoge

Último capítulo  
Totalmente doce!  
Espero que gostem ^^

* * *

**Paragoge**

Pelos deuses que seja real!

Milo findava o beijo um tanto preocupado de estar sonhando com ela, não seria nada surpreso para ele que fosse, ultimamente seus sonhos o perturbavam mesmo que estivesse acordado, mas geralmente eles eram torturantes, banhados de sangue e frio. Este com toda certeza era melhor e muito mais duradouro do que os poucos que atravessavam seus pesadelos chamando por ele, lhe acariciando pele e o aninhando nos braços, mas logo sendo substituído pela dor e desespero de ver o frio congelar o corpo que ele abraçava e ver a decepção nos olhos dela, por ele não ser forte o suficiente para salvá-la. Esperou agora o momento que ele acordava apavorado, mas este não veio.

– É real!- ele sentia o calor do corpo dela junta ao seu, ele sentia sua respiração alterada, ele ouvia seus corações batendo descompassados, ele sentia as lágrimas molhando seu peito, ele sentia sua própria vida entre os seus braços.

– Você está bem, você voltou- ela chorava baixinho, ora abraçando ora passando as mãos pelo rosto e corpo dele, vendo se não estava machucado- Desculpe por não ter estado lá quando voltaram, eu, eu...- enterrou rosto em seu peito novamente e chorou mais um bocado, enquanto que o Cavaleiro afagava suas costas- Eu fiquei tão perdida sem você, tão infeliz que...

– Eu amo você - Shina ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele, para vê-lo sorrindo.

Nunca havia dito que a amava, não com palavras, ela sim muitas e muitas vezes e repetiria outras tantas, mas para Shina suas carícias, seus beijos, seus olhares e até mesmo a tentativa de fazê-la o odiar dias antes dele ir ao inferno diziam isso, por isso a Amazona não lhe cobrava palavras, elas não eram necessárias, não vindas de seu Cavaleiro.

– Eu amo você- ele repetiu saboreando as palavras na boca, subindo a mão pelas costas dela pousando-a em sua nuca, trazendo para mais um beijo.

O corpo dos dois vibram com o contato das línguas, ambos querendo demonstrar todo o amor que sentiam, ambos vivos.

**...**

Milo acordou no meio da noite mais uma vez, meio desorientado devido ao sono interrompido, olhou ao redor do quarto acostumando os olhos à escuridão, levantou-se e foi para cozinha.

Já estava virando rotina isso, acordar sozinho de madrugada e ir para cozinha, ele não gostava muito disso.

– Shina - falou recostado na porta da cozinha, vendo a mulher, sua mulher comendo bolinhos de maçã- Venha para cama.

– Mas eu ainda não acabei - ela disse dengosa- Só mais esses e eu vou, pode ir- disse fazendo uns gestos com uma mão enquanto que a outra pegava um pãozinho.

Milo suspirou alto, já tinha feito aquilo, mas na ocasião ela devorava uma torta de pêssego e demorara mais do que o suportável. Chegando onde ela estava, ele apanhou a cesta de pão a segurou pela mão e a levou para o quarto.

– Pronto, pode comer!- disse sentando na cama apoiando as costas e colocando ela em seu colo.

Shina nem protestou ajeitou-se nele pegando outro pãozinho enquanto que Milo acariciava sua volumosa barriga.

Fim.

* * *

Obrigada a quem leu, espero que tenham gostado!

Ah sim, Metaplasmo é uma alteração intencional do código, é exercício de criatividade sobre a língua.


End file.
